A light emitting diode (LED) is a kind of semiconductor element configured to convert electric energy into light. LEDs have advantages of low power consumption, semi-permanent lifetime, fast response speed, safety, and environmental friendliness compared to conventional light sources such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps. Accordingly, studies for replacing the conventional light sources with LEDs are widely being conducted.
Recently, the LEDs have been increasingly used as light sources for lighting apparatuses such as various liquid crystal displays, electric sign boards, and street lamps used indoors and outdoors. The lighting apparatus using the LED as a light source includes a light source member having a printed circuit board (PCB) on which LEDs are mounted.
A general lighting apparatus includes a hole formed at a center of a case for installing. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a dark portion is generated at the center.
In addition, since an inside of the lighting apparatus has to be opened to separate the lighting apparatus from a ceiling and closed, a safety problem may occur, and there may be problems in that installation and separation are complicated.